


【铁虫】猫的报恩

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Summary: 托尼捡到的那只野猫最近越发粘人了。不碰它的时候拼命往你的身边蹭，摸得它不满意了又要伸出爪子挠你。托尼从来没有听过它的呼噜声。实在是难伺候。





	【铁虫】猫的报恩

酒红色的丝带层层缠绕着哑光质感的盒子。  
“我的生日礼物？”  
彼得把脱下的黑色皮衣顺手搭在托尼旁边的卡座上：“看你这么大阵仗把整个酒吧都关了，我还以为会有个派对呢。”  
“结果礼物就是这个小盒子？”  
少年的卷发被发胶固定在头顶，闪烁的镁光灯下是他光洁饱满的额头。年轻人总是能够意气风发得这么容易，落在一个历尽千帆的男人眼里，就连皱着眉头发闹骚的时候都是一副娇嗔的样子。  
托尼饶有兴致地朝着盒子扬了扬下巴：“你可以打开看看。”  
“不会是什么卡通玩偶吧？你知道我不喜欢那个，之前不是说好了让那个火辣的脱衣舞娘单独为我跳一次钢管舞——”  
彼得伸手打开盒子，说了一半的话硬生生卡在了喉咙里。  
一个黑色的猫耳发箍，和一个毛茸茸的猫尾巴。  
确切来说，是连着一根自慰棒的猫尾巴。  
两个小玩意儿下面是一套露出整个后背的胸衣和黑色短裙。  
它们一起被装在这个哑光的小盒子里，紧挨着酒红色的丝绒内衬。高贵又淫靡。  
托尼从卡座上站起来，视线掠过男孩脸上经久不散的羞涩和震惊，伸手拿起那个质感轻薄的小裙子：“去换上演出服，你的派对要开始了。”  
彼得没有接过托尼手上的衣服，他把手背到后面，平时嚣张惯了的校霸哪里受过这样的欺负。  
他有点语无伦次：“我不接受！我的生日难道不是我说了算吗？这算什么礼物？”话还没说完脸倒是涨得通红。敏感又嘴硬的青少年总是喜欢佯装恼怒来掩饰点别的东西。  
“不接受也不是不行，”托尼的手指在小裙子上缓慢又仔细地摩挲着，蜜糖色的眼睛却紧紧盯着面前男孩鼓鼓的脸颊。彼得像是得到了某种暗示般快速移开了视线。  
“那你现在可以回去了，明天来找我的时候顺便把之前喝酒欠下的钱一起带过来。”  
“我没记错的话，你好像喝了不少好酒。”  
彼得一瞬间泄了气。肩膀耷拉下来以后又立刻挺直了后背，像是不愿意输给面前的男人一样：“穿…穿就穿，这有什么大不了的。”  
说完一把扯过托尼手里的衣服要往包间里走。  
托尼拉住男孩纤细却有力的胳膊。  
“就在这里换。”  
他拿起那个毛茸茸的猫尾巴，“钢管舞你也看了不少次了，等会儿跳的时候把这个夹紧。”  
说着又把猫耳发箍仔细地戴到了男孩头上。  
彼得一瞬间以为自己听错了：“我什么时候说我要跳…咳，跳钢管舞了？”明明是一幅瞪着眼睛的恼怒模样，配上头上的猫耳朵却像是一只被摸得炸了毛的野猫，剑拔弩张又奶声奶气的样子。  
“我说的。”托尼拍了拍男孩紧绷的脸。  
“抓紧时间，还有隐藏惊喜等着你呢。”

彼得觉得裙子有点紧。  
他握着那根毛茸茸的尾巴，手足无措地站在那根早就被他在心里折断一千次的钢管旁边。  
托尼倚靠在宽大的卡座上冲他挑了挑眉：“要我帮忙？”  
“我又没用过这个！这他妈怎么塞……塞得进去…”  
彼得恶狠狠朝着面前的男人瞪了一眼，瞪完又有点心虚，咳了一声把视线转移到手上那根恼人的按摩棒上。  
“那些被你吓到的小朋友们看来是不知道什么叫做色厉内荏。”  
托尼笑着从桌子底下的抽屉里摸出一管润滑剂撕开包装，“你喜欢的，草莓味。”  
彼得有点摸不清状况，为什么连这种东西都准备好了？他隐隐有些不安。  
“嗯——”  
男人的手带着微凉的润滑剂在穴口打转时彼得忍不住扭了扭腰。灵活的手指沿着皱褶一点一点抚摸着，时不时浅浅戳进紧闭的穴口，彼得靠在男人的肩上，羞耻地闭上眼睛。  
“等等——”  
按摩棒的头部挨上穴口时彼得有点紧张，“能不能不要……”他涨红着脸在托尼的肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“所以现在校霸是在和我撒娇？”  
托尼的声音夹杂着笑意，他转动着毛茸茸的猫尾巴，缓缓将按摩棒送入男孩体内。  
“我很受用，”他的手腕微微用力，“可惜无效。”  
彼得只觉得后面涨得厉害，那是一种无法言说的奇异感觉。他摆着腰，把男人的西装握皱了一块。  
托尼看着男孩略有些痛苦的表情，在他圆翘的屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。  
“现在是你的表演时间了。”  
说完走到卡座上坐了下来，好整以暇地盯着紧紧夹着腿的彼得。  
“夹着这个…我动不了……”  
彼得攥着钢管，缓慢地走了两步。少年的躯体天生带有一种蓬勃的美感，像是阳光下的白杨树，俊秀、匀称、挺拔。而黑短裙上面的腰线则纤细得恰到好处，看上去轻盈又有力的样子。托尼看着他薄薄的小腹，端起面前的波本喝了一口。  
“这要你自己来解决了。”  
摸上去手感颇好的猫尾巴实在是有些重量。彼得感觉后穴里的东西不停在往下坠，他用力收缩着穴口，那根毛茸茸的大尾巴又随着他的动作不停摩擦着敏感的腿根，彼得握着钢管微微弯着腰，苦恼地皱了皱眉。  
闪烁的镁光灯不知何时暗了下来，现在只有一束莹白的光打在唯一的演员身上。彼得的额头上已经出了一层薄汗，他缓慢地摆动着腰肢，后穴因为持续的收缩而酸涨起来。  
坐着的男人松了松领带，目光紧盯着男孩后面不断被吞吐着的棒身，手指按上那个不知道从哪里摸出来的遥控器。  
“翁——”  
彼得的瞳孔在一瞬间收缩，后穴里的那根东西随着托尼的动作忽然震动起来，男孩抑制不住喘息起来。  
“你…哈……你不要太过分…”  
大量黏腻的透明液体让那根带给彼得痛苦的东西变得湿滑不堪，“嗯……”汗水从额头顺着少年流畅修长的脖颈一直流到黑色的胸衣里。  
“夹紧。”  
闻言彼得像是承受不住了，他缓缓扶着钢管趴伏到地上，黑色的裙子因为太短而根本起不到什么遮挡的作用，颤抖的屁股高高撅起，完完全全暴露在坐在黑暗中的男人眼里。  
“Mr. Stark…”彼得的眼角湿润起来，他看不清男人的表情，只能一声声叫着他的名字来示弱。  
“自己爬过来。”  
托尼的身体往前倾了倾，像是在迎接那只摇着尾巴的野猫。  
头顶的聚光灯随着男孩的动作一点一点变换着角度，莹白的光束紧紧追随着因为震动和爬行而摇摆的小屁股，黑色的猫尾巴摇晃在男孩的大腿间。  
彼得跪在托尼的膝盖前，双手抵在男人的西装裤上。原本固定在头顶的卷发垂了几缕下来，被汗水浸湿后散乱地贴在男孩潮红的脸颊上。  
托尼伸手扯过礼物包装盒上的那条酒红丝带，就着将男孩圈在怀里的姿势将他的双手反绑在身后，然后灵巧地打了个蝴蝶结。  
因为骑坐的姿势，黑色的猫尾巴微微滑了一半出来，男孩的穴口因为持续不断的震动而痉挛起来，而身前的那根嫩粉色的阴茎早已胀痛不已，紧紧贴在彼得不停收缩着的小腹上。  
“你摸摸它…”  
双手被紧紧绑在身后的男孩无助地看向眼神晦暗的男人。他讨好地伸出舌头在托尼的嘴唇上舔舐起来，却被男人扣住后脑勺狠狠侵犯起来。他被男人极富技巧性的深吻逼得喘不过气来，透明的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，往下坠时在空气中拉出一条淫靡的银丝。  
“No way.今天你只能用后面。”  
托尼放开男孩的脸颊时看着他被蹂躏得殷红的嘴唇，留下这么一句。他握住那根猫尾巴，温温柔柔地抚弄了两下，然后拉着它一点一点把那根震动着的按摩棒从男孩身体里抽出来。  
彼得的眼眶开始发烫。他难耐地扭着腰，男人缓慢地动作加上棒体被抽出时的震动与摩擦简直就是一场能把人逼疯的酷刑，他呜咽起来，低头狠狠咬上托尼的肩膀。  
被咬疼的托尼并没有生气，反倒是笑了起来：“急了就咬人？看来这条尾巴真的适合你。”  
按摩棒被抽出的刹那彼得长舒了一口气，就在他以为自己逃过一劫时，忽然感觉到一根烫硬的东西抵在了他的臀缝间。他瞪大了眼睛，扭着腰开始挣扎起来。  
“嗯啊——”  
托尼含住男孩胸前挺立的红点，轻轻啃咬后又用舌尖舔舐着逗弄，小小的凸起经不起这样的玩弄，很快便可怜地红肿起来。  
一股热液顺着男孩的臀缝流到托尼的西装裤上，彼得羞耻地把头抵在托尼的胸膛。现在的场景是，自己穿着该死的胸衣和黑短裙，大张双腿骑坐在男人的腿上，而托尼一身西装完好地穿在身上，仅仅拉开了一条裤链。  
十足的斯文败类。  
“哈啊……”彼得没来得及把那句话骂出口。托尼扶着男孩的腰缓缓把早已胀硬的性器送入男孩淫水泛滥的后穴。  
彼得摇着头痛苦地呻吟起来，和男人粗长的性器比起来，刚刚的按摩棒实在是太柔和了。  
“不要了，太…哈太粗了。”  
泪水溢出眼眶的瞬间便被男人吻去，托尼一下一下向下摁压着男孩细窄的腰肢，过分的舒爽与刺激让彼得仰起头尖声哭叫起来，粗壮的性器将穴内的每一个缝隙都填满，每一次的深入研磨都给敏感的内壁带来无尽的酥麻快感。  
男孩的双腿痉挛得几乎要盘不住男人的腰，臀部随着抽插被一次次向上托起又狠狠摁下，平时在校园里嚣张跋扈意气风发的男孩现在却是一副十足可怜的样子，嗓间随着男人的间歇性深插不住地发出痛苦又破碎的呻吟。  
“啊——”那个带给他无尽痛苦与快感的点被顶到时彼得发出一声高亢又凄厉的叫声。胀痛不已的粉色性器颤抖着将一股白浊喷溅到男人黑色的西装上。  
“只靠后面就能射，有没有人跟你说你在这方面实在是天赋异禀？”  
被打湿的衬衫黏腻地贴在托尼的胸前，他用力朝着男孩的敏感度撞去。  
“哈啊…操，托尼斯塔克你这个…啊…老混蛋！”  
男孩痛苦又欢愉地扭着腰，吐出愤怒又挑逗意味十足的语句。  
“哦，我忘了，你今天刚刚开苞。”  
托尼扶着男孩的腰用力抽送起来，彼得抑制不住地大声哭叫出来，他低下头咬住男人的肩膀，被顶得承受不住了就狠狠咬他。  
大量精液打在肠壁上时彼得忍不住颤抖起来，身前那根早就疲软的性器竟又吐出些浑浊粘液出来。  
托尼低头吻上男孩被咬得红肿的嘴唇，不留余地又饱含柔情蜜意。他解开那个酒红色的蝴蝶结，获得自由的男孩很快将双臂缠绕在男人的脖子上，被吻得微微呜咽起来，听起来就像猫咪被摸得满意时发出的呼噜声。  
“那么，”托尼看着男孩潮红湿润的眼角，两个人的唇瓣若即若离。  
“祝你生日快乐。”  
彼得的嘴角禁不住向上弯起，他低下头把欣喜藏在眼睛里，对着托尼的脖子狠狠咬了一口。


End file.
